Once Forgotten
by lizathon
Summary: To be with you're counterpart, or your soulmate. To kill, or be killed. When the line between good and evil is blurred to to the point of nonexistence you keep you're friends close and everyone else a step behind you. Kinda AU. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

This story is dedicated to brickboy he is awesome :3

Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or KP or Justice League or any other show. I do own Skye and Alex (girls from the RRB's past)

It was the second week of summer after graduation. The powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys had been dating on and off since freshman year. They were now flying towards the international headquarters of villainy so the boys could make the ultimate sacrifice for them.

Bubbles and Boomer flew side by side. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to", she said. "I want to do this Bubbles, I've never really liked being labeled as a villain besides I want to be with you full time", he said. Bubbles smiled and her heart fluttered in her chest. He said 'full time' and in her mind that meant a proposal on the horizon. 'Mrs. Bubbles Jonas', she liked the sound of that.

"You think there's gonna be a fight?" Butch asked. "Yea I hope so I've been dying to kick some ass lately", BC replied. "I just want to chill at the beach as much as humanly possible before college", he said. BC nodded in agreement she knew that the University of Townsville wasn't exactly on the top of the boy's list but love meant sacrifice.

"You scared?" Blossom asked. "Why would I be?" Brick asked in return. Blossom shrugged. What she feared was that the villains wouldn't take being deserted for heroines too well and being villains, take revenge. Though what she should've been wary of was a 'heroic intervention'.

Superman flew directly in the path of the six young adults. "You may not proceed", he said coldly. Bubbles flew up to the man of steel. "But Superman they're good now", she tried to explain. Superman shook his head. "No Bubbles, these boys have a menace no, a threat to society for far too long. They were created for evil and posses neither the desire nor the potential to change. We, as heroes must", he paused for the right word "Exterminate them".

"NO!" Bubbles cried fearfully. "We've been after these three for years I'm not going to give it up now", Superman said to the girls apologetically. "Just try", Brick said confidently "It's six against one". "Really, six is it? I only see three enemies of justice. Besides, I'm not alone", he said. Then heroes from far and wide stepped out from the shadows ready to fight, ready to kill.

Blossom was confused. She loved Brick, but going against Superman was like heroic sacrilege. Besides she knew what it would mean. Treason against the Justice league would mean immediate dismissal from heroism and they would be categorized as villains. She didn't know if she could take that herself, let alone put her sisters through it. They were born (more or less) to save the day not threaten it. It just wasn't their nature.

"Blossy?" Brick asked. She looked down. "I'm sorry", she choked, letting only one tear escape. Bubbles was crying the Atlantic ocean, BC looked at her sister in shock and Butch with sorrow. She couldn't believe it would end like this. The three girls came to the same conclusion, it was over. Then it began, the heroic community began to battle the Rowdyruff boys while the PPG's watched from a safe distance.

Meanwhile, among the chaos three girls spoke about the decision that would change the course of their lives forever. "Should we help them?" Alex asked, eying Butch worriedly as he took on Green Lantern. "I don't know", Sheila asked "I mean I don't really care but I'm pretty sure that assisting villains is against the rules".

"Skye, what do you think?" Alex asked. "Why should we? We haven't been that close with them in years and you know how they forgot about us when they got with the puffs", Skye pointed out "They'll just go back to them and you know it", the blonde said bitterly.

Sheila and Alex stared at Skye in surprise; they had expected her of all people to cut the boys some slack. Skye was usually the sweet and understanding one of the three. Butch got slammed into a lamppost and Alex lost her resolve. "I'm helping them, you two can discuss it till your eighty-five", she said. "C'mon lets go", Sheila said to Skye.

They acted quickly, taking cheap shots and exploiting their powers to plow through the numerous heroes. They fought alongside the Rowdyruff boys. "Sheila", he said. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Mixed martial arts but I don't think this is the time to discuss fighting styles", Sheila said sarcastically. "No", he said flipping Flash over his shoulder. "Why are you helping us?" he asked. "You're my friend Brick; do you really need more of an explanation?" She asked. "YES!" he demanded. "After the fight, okay", Sheila said defeated knowing he wouldn't forget.

Skye defeated all who challenged her by harnessing her powers of the wind, or simply knocking them out with a hit to the preassure point. She continued this until she came face to face with Boomer. "Skye I'm not worth it", Boomer said. Skye smiled at him lightly.

Just then Robin almost got a hit on Skye but Boomer intercepted it and sent him flying. "If you don't know how amazing you are that's fine but I know so just trust me", she said. "Sure", Boomer said "Skye I treated you like crap and just in case I never get the chance again I'm sorry and I wish things were different". "They could be", she said surely then they went back to fighting.

"Butch, are you okay?" Alex asked. He nodded slowly and brought his hand to his head. "Lexi", he said doubtfully. Alex kissed his temple and the pain instantly cooled away. Butch smiled at her. He never understood the full extent of her water powers but he knew she was full of surprises. She helped him up and they finished off the remaining heroes.

The puffs watched as what was there's mere minutes ago became someone else's. "Blossom what we did", Bubbles said between heart wrenched sobs. "The right thing", the pink puff said unconvincingly. "The right thing or the weak thing? We just lost the boys because they're doing what we're too scared to do", Buttercup said. "No we are not", Blossom said firmly "Shego and her followers always get around the rules. They act more like villains than heroes". "Maybe that's not such a bad thing", BB said thoughtfully.

"I think we're done here", Sheila said satisfied, surveying the fallen heroes around them. "Not quite", an utterly disturbed Superman said. He thought that all of his heroic allies were dead though they were merely unconscious. He had a malicious smile on his face. "This ends now", he said gravely. He pointed at Brick. "The leader is always first", he said.

He grabbed Brick and smashed him into the ground underneath him. Blossom cringed from the sidelines. "Get your fucking hands off of him!" Sheila screeched at the top of her lungs. She set her hands ablaze in an enormous ball of green fire in her hands and launched it at Superman. He was stunned for a minute giving Brick the chance to climb out of the hole.

Superman turned to Sheila enraged. He grabbed her by her hair and slammed her onto the ground. "You're an ungrateful little brat Shego. Your city deserves more from you, so do your brothers", he said. His words cut her so deeply she couldn't fight back not that it would have made much of a difference. He was after all the man of steel. Superman raised his fist and Sheila was sure she was about to die. She braced herself but then, nothing.

Superman fell to the side, blood gushing out of his head. Sheila opened her eyes she was surrounded by her oldest and closest friends. The man of steel was dead the undefeatable, defeated. Brick held out his hand and pulled her into a hug. "Let's get out of here", he told her.

She nodded and they all started to walk away when her brother Hego approached. "Shego it doesn't have to be this way. Turn yourself in, plead insanity. You're still a member of team Go", he said. "No I'm not a part of team Go anymore and I'm not going back", she said, solemnly.

"Are you going to sacrifice your family, your city, and all that is right for him?" Hego questioned pointing at Brick who was really getting annoyed. He was well aware that he did not deserve Sheila no less than ever, but he did not need to be told that by Hego of all people her idiotic brother who didn't know the first thing about her. Besides, if one more person stuck their nasty fingers in his face he would rip it off with his bare hands.

Sheila sensed his tension and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Guess I am", she said and shrugged. They got into Bricks BMW and drove off. "So tell me, why'd you do it?" Brick asked. "Because I care about you and you mean more to me than a set of rules made by some elitist heroes with nothing to do but bug the hell out of people", she said.

Brick smiled at her. That was the Sheila he'd known forever. Her ways of thinking always managed to amaze him. "So what's your with you and your powder puff?" He asked. He sighed miserably. "I think it's really over", he said. She put a hand on his knee. "You gonna be okay?" She asked.

He looked at her. The same way he looked at her when they met in third grade, and when they kissed when they were twelve and at eighth grade prom when Halle Berry could've been in the room and he wouldn't have noticed. "I think I am She-she", he said. "She-she? I haven't heard that one in years", she said.

"So what are we gonna do now?" He asked. "I don't know I'm starting NYU in the fall but maybe after that I'll become a villain", she said only half jokingly. "You a villain, please. And NYU?" he asked. "You know I always loved New York. What did you expect for me to go to Go city U and be Hego's puppet my whole life?" She asked. "Now that doesn't sound like my Sheila", he said. "Your Sheila", she repeated "I can't say I don't like it". Surprisingly to Brick, he liked it too and as the minutes passed he started missing Blossom less and less.

"Where are we going anyway?" Sheila asked. "Airport", he replied. "Where are we going?" she questioned. Brick pulled out his platinum Visa card. "Wherever you want", he said. Sheila thought. "Hawaii", she said. "Hawaii it is", Brick promised.

Skye and Boomer rode in his car. "So what's going on with you Skye, we need to catch up", Boomer said. "Well I'm studying fashion in New York this fall. What about you?" Skye asked. "I really don't know anymore. The only reason we were going to University of Townsville was so we could be with the puffs but now…" his voice trailed off.

Skye nodded. "You remember how we had plans to rent a loft on the lower east side together?" Boomer said. Skye smiled. "Well my loft is empty if you want", Skye offered. "I'm in if my bros are but I'm gonna start packing because Brick was always wrapped around Sheila's little finger", he said. Boomers phone rang. "Okay…Cool…yea", he said.

He turned to Skye. "We're going to Hawaii", he told her. "I always wanted to go to Hawaii", she said. "Pick out a nice bikini", he said flirtatiously. "Trust me, I will", she said seductively. Boomer couldn't help but notice the irony. The same day he and Bubbles were officially over his first love saves his life and they were going to Hawaii together and after that New York City. There was a time when he thought Skye would be his wife someday and you know what they say about first instincts.

Butch and Alex sat together on the plane. "Hawaii. I knew that Brick always had a thing for Sheila but this is really sad", Butch said. "I'm not complaining because I want to go", Alex said. Her big brown eyes sparkled as she pictured the things she could do this summer.

"What are you staring at?" Alex asked. "You", he said. "Why?" She asked. "Your pretty", he admitted. Alex blushed. Butch smiled at her and feelings he chased away years ago resurfaced. He had BC with all his heart, but he had loved Alex first.

_**Authors Notes: Are you confused? Okay this story is a little AU. Here's how it is, in so many fics the RRB's disappear for many years before returning to Townsville so what if they met three girls on their journey? More explaining in the next chappie. Just in case you don't**_


	2. Vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own the powerpuff girls or any characters from any shows referred to.

After they landed in Hawaii, the six checked into a hotel. The three girls sat in the middle of the deluxe suite that they shared. "Why did they take us on a vacation?" Alex asked. "They probably felt indebted to us so they wanted to give us something as compensation for getting our heroic reputations trashed", Sheila said. Skye shook her head. "Why do you guys have to question everything? We're in Hawaii let's just enjoy it", she suggested.

"I wonder what it's gonna be this time?" Alex asked bitterly. "What are you talking about?" Skye questioned. "The slap", Sheila said simply. Skye gave them a blank look. "Every time we have the boys, the Powerpuff girls get them back in some super romantic and inconsiderate way", Alex started. "And it's like a bigger slap in the face every time", Sheila finished. Skye rolled her blue topaz colored eyes. Skye said. ". "Seriously, you two should have some faith", Skye said knowing that they'd never believe what she had always known.

Alex and Sheila shared an eye roll and Skye shrugged her shoulders. "Hope you're right", Alex said before they each walked into one of the bedrooms.

The next day, they decided to go to one of the beaches on the North Shore of Oahu. As soon as they got there, Boomer and Skye went on a walk across the shore, and Butch and Alex decided to hit the waves. "Do you want to surf or lounge?" Brick asked Sheila. "Do you even have to ask?" Sheila said, stretching out on the giant beach blanket. Brick lied next to her, smirking. "It's not my fault that you're equally lazy and athletic", he told her.

She rolled her eyes and started to file her nails. "Why do you file your nails so much?" He asked. "I only do it when I'm bored", she said. "Do I bore you?" he asked teasingly. "No, you irritate me much less than the rest of the world", she said nonchalantly. Brick studied her face but her blank expression gave away nothing. Sheila had the personality of a rubix cube; as soon as he thought he had her figured out, she changed again. It annoyed him to no end, but this new layer of complexity made his old friend all the more attractive to him.

"Shegs, why are you being like this?" he questioned. "Like what", she said flatly. "Like that! All mean and indifferent, with a hint of bitterness. It's not you, well the real you anyway", he said. "The real me? Haven't you heard I'm a selfish bitch", she said. "You shouldn't listen to random people's opinion of you when the majority of the world's population is vastly unintelligent", he said. "So what am I like _really?"_ she asked looking up in interest. "You are a giant contradiction and you love it. You're smart and pretty, playful but distant; you're shallow in actions but deep in thinking. You do good things for bad reasons and vice versa. You may be the most difficult woman I've ever met but you're just as sweet as I remembered", he said.

Sheila gave him a glare that was half annoyed and half amused. "You think _I'm _sweet? If you say that too often you'll get locked in an asylum. Are you sure you're not talking about Blossom?" She said with a playful smirk. "Trust me, I'm sure. But I've always wondered what you think of her", Brick said. "That's an easy one, I hate her", Sheila said spitefully. "Good, I hated all your ex-boyfriends", he said. "Why?" she asked. "You're too good for them", he told her. Sheila grinned "You were jealous", she said. "Not in the least, you just have bad taste half the time. But why do you hate Blossom?" he asked. "She hated me first", she said coldly. "Trust me I know", he said shuddering at the memories.

Boomer and Skye walked along the shore giving each other awkward looks every once in a while. Boomer watched her long hair blow in the breeze. He always had the worst habit of mistaking Bubbles for Skye when she took her hair out from those pigtails, but now he couldn't believe he ever made the slip. He slipped his hand into hers and she smiled. Some sea turtles were crawling onto the beach; one of the babies strayed too far and started crawling in circles. Skye walked over and put it in the right direction. Boomer looked deep into her eyes. "Did you ever hate me?" he asked. She shook her head.

"But, why? I treated you like crap", he said. Skye gave him that slightly broken smile that she used every time she was trying to ease someone's guilt for doing something to her. At that moment he wanted Skye, he wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss her forever, but more than anything, he wished he could take back the day he broke her heart for the girl who broke his. "I have my reasons", she said with a wink. "A psychic thing", he said knowingly. She nodded. "Are you gonna tell me?" he asked. "No it would ruin the surprise", she said mystically. Boomer nodded, knowing better than question her and her visions.

"Skye why don't Bubbles dislike each other?" he asked. "Because she isn't infuriating, she never had it in for me, neither of us are spiteful people, and above all the fact that we were never jealous of each other", Skye explained. "What does jealousy have to do with any of it?" Boomer asked. "Alex was jealous of BC because she's known as a beauty and she lost Butch to a girl who didn't try and Blossom was jealous of Sheila because she knew that Sheila had Brick since the day he met her, but Bubbles and I are too easygoing for that", she explained. "I've noticed", Boomer said ironically.

Boomer looked at her strangely. "What?" she asked. "You have a right to be one of the most cynical people alive but yet you're overly optimistic", he said. "Happiness is a state of mind so if I think I'm happy then I really am", she explained. "So what makes you happy?" he inquired. "My friends, good memories, and things I can't have…but wish I did", she said carefully.

Boomer cupped her face in his hands. "A girl like you deserves everything she wants", he whispered. "I think I'm pretty close", she said flirtatiously.

Alex staggered onto the beach after two hours of surfing those perfect waves you can only find in Hawaii. Butch came over about five minutes later. Alex tried to stifle a giggle. "You laughing at me Lexi?" he asked. "You should see your hair right now", she said through fits of hysterical laughter. "I'm not gonna dignify that with a response", he said putting on his 'Brick voice'. "But by saying that you're responding", Alex said smugly. "Whatever shrimp", he said, throwing her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" she screeched while laughing. "Not likely", he told her. Alex had a wave rise from the ocean and crash down on them. "Love these powers", Alex said to herself. Butch rolled his eyes at her antics.

They walked a little bit farther and found a hammock between two palm trees. (Excuse the cliché I just had to do it) "Who put the hammock there?" Alex asked. "This is Hawaii it's probably out of courtesy", Butch said. They lied in the hammock together and she rested her head on his chest. "You know what this reminds me of?" Alex asked. "The summer when we were ten, our first kiss when you threw yourself at me", Butch teased. "The way I remember it you closed the gap", Alex said skeptically. "It was eight years ago, Lexi. The details are sketchy", he said nervously.

A cabana boy walked over with a pina colada on a tray. "Want a drink, shawty?" he asked. "Sure", Alex said taking it off the tray. "You got a name to go with all them good looks?" he asked. "I'm Alexia, and you are?" she asked. "Interested, no but really I'm Johnny. Anyway, there's a party at my friends place tonight I could give you the address if you wanna check it out", he said. Alex hid her smirk; she didn't even have to turn around to know that Butch was pissed off. Johnny wrote the address on her hand. "Hope I see you there", he said with a wink as he walked away, not before getting a death glare from Butch. "Lexi, you're a shameless flirt", he said. "He started it", Alex said mock-innocently. "Hey Lexi, can I see that address?" he asked. "Sure", she said showing him her hand. He licked her hand. "Oh my God you're disgusting", she whined, wiping her hand on the hammock. "Damn you", Alex said when she realize what he did. "It's your fault for falling for me", Butch said smugly. "You mean falling for it", Alex corrected. "Nope", he said.

Meanwhile in Townsville, the Powerpuff girls were sitting in Blossom's room. (As usual) "I miss Boomie", Bubbles whined, tearing up. "Man up Bubbles. At least Skye is bearable; Alexia is some tiny little girly girl. I mean what is Butch doing with her! She was a fucking cheerleader, excuse me fucking head cheerleader; she looks like Alice Cullen with longer hair. I would've rather him with Sheila or Shego whatever she's going by today, At least I could wrap my head around him being with her", Buttercup ranted on.

Blossom looked up for maybe the first time in days. "You have no idea what you're asking for", the red puff said. "I like Sheila, she's a cool person, she kicks ass, and she's got guts", BC said. "Then why don't you ask her to be your sister. Even you fell for her trap. She can do whatever she wants and people still love her. They all know she's a coldhearted bitch and yet they only notice the good things about her. She's completely callous but they want to make her smile. It's sickening!" Blossom said. "Um Bloss I know you don't want to hear this right now but Sheila isn't that bad, you just resent her. And the only person who loves her blindly the way you described…is Brick", Bubbles said. "Great you're shipping them too why not go write a fanfiction about it", Blossom said sarcastically. "But the reason I know that is because it's the same way Dexter looks at you", Bubbles said. "That's true, the dork has been patient", BC added. '_Ugh, Dex I've pushed him aside for so long', _Blossom thought.

The hotline cell phone rang. "Hello", Blossom said. "Blossom, this is Lois Lane. I'd like to meet with you and your sisters", Lois said emotionlessly. "Um okay", Blossom said. "Good, meet me at Justice League headquarters in a half hour", Lois Lane commanded. Blossom hung up the phone. "That was Lois Lane. _The _Lois Lane wants to meet with us", Blossom said. "What could she want?" Bubbles asked. "Bubbles her husband was just killed by our ex-boyfriends. What would you want right now?" BC questioned. "Revenge", Bubbles said in her hardcore voice. "Exactly", Blossom said. "No. No, Lois Lane is a tribute to justice, she would never let herself come to something as low as revenge", Blossom said sounding twice as sure as she was.

In exactly thirty minutes, the PPG's were at the Justice League headquarters. "They have a receptionist", Bubbles said skeptically. "Kinda strange for a secret headquarters", BC added. "Will you two shut up", Blossom hissed. "You must be the Powerpuff girls", the receptionist said. "Yeah, were here to see…" Blossom started. "Lois Lane. Walk down that hallway, the briefing room. It's the third door to your left have a nice day", She said in one breath.

The girls went to the briefing room as directed. "Hello girls", Lois Lane said turning around slowly. The woman wore all black and had a grim expression on her face. "You're probably wondering why I've asked you here on such short notice", she said. Blossom nodded. "As you know Superman, my late husband was killed yesterday and I understand that you girls are…familiar with the criminals responsible", she said. "We were", Blossom corrected. Lois Lane smiled a sadistic, demented grin. "Then this would make my little plan all the easier. Now girls I need you to be on the lookout for those boys, tell me if you see them and where you did", the older woman explained. "That's it?" BC asked. "Yup, that's it. For now at least", Lois said. "Um, Miss Lane, what do we have to do after they're found", Bubbles asked. "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, shall we", Lois said shadily. "Ok let's go", Blossom said to her sisters. They walked out of HQ a bit too freaked to talk about what had taken place.

Lois Lane sat on the table in the briefing room, fingering the S shaped necklace her late husband gave her. "Don't worry babe", she said to herself. "I'll kill those bastards…and their little hoes too MUAHAHAHAHA!!!" And with that the last of the moral, upright, heroic figure was gone and in her place a murderous psychopathic madwoman with unlimited resources at her fingertips was born.

_**Author's notes: Hope yall liked the chapter. I'd like to thank andee-08 my unofficial beta reader who yelled me out of vicious writers block. Please R&R because I'd love to know what yall think about the story. I'm open to constructive criticism but please don't flame me I'm a sensitive person. Thank you to everyone who took the time out to read this fic and I hope to get the next chapter ASAP. PLEASE tell me if you want something to happen between Blossom and Dexter. **_

_**XOXXO,**_

_**Liz **_


	3. Higher Learning

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff girls or any show referred to in this story.

Two years later, at the age of twenty our six protagonists were attending college in New York City.

Sheila walked through the door of the Manhattan townhouse she shared with her five favorite people in the world. "My professor has plagued me with a 20 page essay right before the break", she whined. "Why are you taking psychology anyway? You hate people", Butch said. "At least you two don't have to come up with about a thousand chapter summaries for pre med", Alexia complained. Butch smirked "My sexy pre med student", he said pulling Alex into his lap. "You two are sickening", Sheila said and walked to her room to start typing away.

Brick put on his coat, getting ready to leave. "Man, where are you going, there's gonna be a snowstorm out there", Boomer said. "I have to pick something up", he said. "Whatever", Boomer said, uninterested. If his brother wanted to freeze his ass off, that's his problem.

The red ruff walked down the busy streets of New York to Tiffany and co. "May I help you?" The clerk asked. "Yea, I'm looking for an engagement ring", Brick said. The woman at the sales counter smiled. "Are you looking for something specific?" she questioned. "Not really, just something beautiful and elegant. I want my girl to brag about this ring", he said. She nodded "then what you're looking for is our round brilliant three stone ring"; the woman said pointing at the ring in the glass case. "It's a little pricy but…" she was cut off. "I'll take it", Brick said. The salesperson smiled politely. "This ring is over eighteen thousand dollars", she explained. He took out his platinum visa card, smirking.

Brick came home with the ring, little blue box and all. "Where were you?" Skye asked. "Just doing a little last minute shopping", he said vaguely. "Please", Skye said nonchalantly, "I knew about this before you did". _'Damn psychic',_ Brick thought but knew better than to say it out loud, because as harmless as she looked, Skye could cut off your air supply with a flick of her wrist and once she was really pissed…well you really don't want to know.

"Just don't tell her", Brick said. "If I was going to I would've already", Skye replied as she walked away.

Meanwhile at the justice league headquarters Lois Lane was fuming. "How long does it take to find six damn twenty year olds?" She shouted. "W-well we're trying Ms. Lane but it's hard to track them down without anything to start on", said an utterly frightened scientist. "Nothing to…Nothing to start on! One of them has FUCKING RED EYES for God's sake", she screamed.

The scientist adjusted his glasses. "Well I'm sorry miss Lane but…" he was cut off. "I don't want excuses I want results Lipski. If you keep this up you're gonna end up a low life no talent skid mark on the humanity like your incompetent sorry excuse for a super villain father who I so kindly hired you in spite of", Lois lectured. "Yes ma'am", the young man said dryly. "Good now what are you gonna do?" she said like a teacher lecturing a slow student. "Work through Christmas and new years and find your criminals", he said in a pained tone. "Exactly NOW GET TO IT", she yelled.

John Lipski, the son of Dr. Drakken walked back to his laboratory. He looked at a tracker that only he was allowed to see. "Still in New York", he said to himself quietly. Despite his almost shameful pedigree John was no fool. He knew that double crossing the most powerful woman in heroism was risky if not incredibly stipid. But his reason was at least in his opinion worth it. He understood the fact that he would never be Butch Jonas, and that the possibility that Alexia would ever love him was slim to none but none of that changed the way he felt about her. He had been in love with Alex since middle school, and since then she had been the smart, funny, and beautiful woman who fell for the borderline psychotic badass, and he had been the wimpy nerd whose dad wanted to rule the world. But if things worked in his favor it wouldn't be that way for long.

It was New Years Eve. Sheila, Skye and Alex sat in a café sipping overpriced, easily mispronounced coffee. "So what do you thinks gonna happen tonight?" Alex asked. "What do you mean?" Sheila questioned. "Don't you two have a feeling about this year coming? It feels like something's gonna change", Alex explained. Sheila nodded, "Actually I feel like something bad is going to happen". Skye shook her head. "What makes you two so friggin pessimistic? Everything is going good. We have the boys, we've managed to stay best friends after high school, and we're in New York City. What more does the universe have to do to prove it's not against us?"

Sheila shrugged "guess you're right", she said nonchalantly. "We should leave now. We've got to meet the guys, they've been saving our spots for hours", Alex said. The girls left the café to enjoy what would be later known as the end of their golden era.

"So when are you going to propose?" Boomer asked. "During the countdown", Brick said "So she can answer at midnight". Butch looked at his brother skeptically. "Man, are you sure? I mean once you're tied down there's no turning back when you find a sexier chick", the green ruff said. "Naw it's not like that I know Sheila's the one besides she is a FREAK and she's sexy as hell", Brick said. "You said Blossom was the one too and look how that ended", Butch reminded his brother. "Yea but Sheila is like Blossom's complete opposite and I always knew that Brick would end up with Sheila", Boomer said "And why are yall discussing this we all know that Skye's the queen of all freaks", he added.

The girls arrived during the last of Boomer's speech. "Who's the queen of all freaks?" Skye asked, ignorant and blissful. "No one honey", Boomer said wrapping his arms around her. Brick, Butch, Sheila, and Alex exchanged a glance. "Blondes", Sheila finally commented. "The countdown is starting", Skye said.

_10_

"Sheila, I need to ask you something", Brick said.

_9_

"What! I can't hear you over the screaming", Sheila replied.

_8_

"Just give her the ring!" Alex shouted

_7_

"Good call", Brick said.

_6_

Brick looked for the tiffany box in his pocket.

_5_

"The other one!" Boomer said.

_4_

Brick finds the box in his other pocket "Thanks Boomer", he said.

_3_

Brick got on one knee and opened the box. "Sheila will you marry me? I can give you a speech on how much you mean to me later but I've got a timeframe here", he said.

_2_

Sheila's heart was racing. "YES! Of course I'll marry you", She shouted.

_1 _

"FINALLY!" The other four shouted. Skye and Alex were secretly jealous because they wouldn't be first.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Brick picked up his fiancé and they kissed passionately. "Look they're on camera", Alex said, pointing to the giant screen on which all of times square could clearly see the two college students making out not to mention the millions watching at home. "I get to be maid of honor", Skye stated. "No you don't. I do if it wasn't for me…"

"Do you chicks ever shut up?" Butch asked before pulling Alex into a kiss. As he felt her warm lips on his he could see what his brothers saw in that crap about committing to one girl , not enough to act on it but he still saw it, and liked the feeling and if he had to commit to any woman he knew who it would be.

At the Utonium residence, the powerpuff girls were watching the ball drop in New York on T.V. Blossom sat next to Dexter in the love seat (ironically), while Bubbles and Buttercup ate pop corn on the floor. "The countdown's starting", Bubbles said perkily.

_3…2…1…Happy New Year_

"What the hell!" Blossom screamed at the top of her lungs as the image on the screen. "So they were hiding out in the most publicized city in the world. Smart…real smart", BC commented sarcastically, trying to hide her bitterness. _'New York',_ she thought. The truth of the matter was that she couldn't remember the last time she's left Townsville.

"I-Is is that an engagement ring?" Blossom asked in outrage "He is not gonna marry that slut", she said livid in anger. "Blossom, please calm down", Dexter pleaded. He knew that this reaction proved that Blossom still had strong feelings for Brick, much stronger than either of them would like to admit. Dexter sighed; he had no clue how much longer he could deal with that. "Blossom I…" he started, trying to console her. She got a call on the hotline phone. "I have to take this", she said before walking out. "Blossom, we've found them. We now must commence stage two of the plan", said Lois Lane. "It's New Years", Blossom said. "Blossom if you don't understand the commitment needed for this plan then…"

"No I've got this…whatever you need, I'll do it", the puff said with conviction in her voice. "Good. Very good", the older woman said with a wild flicker in her eyes, before hanging up the phone. Blossom sighed as she walked back to the living room. She fully realized that she was giving her allegiance to a madwoman fueled by bitterness, but what she failed to see was how close she was to becoming one.

_**Authors notes: STAY WITH ME HERE PPLZ ITS ABOUT TO GET VERRRRRRRYYYY INTERESTING! Sorry I've been kinda M.I.A lately I wuz just chillin at my friend's house. Anyway please R&R to tell me what you think, your reviews inspire me to write! And the next chapter will be up soon. **_


End file.
